


I've Got Your Back

by CheeseLotion



Series: Poke!Lock [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanons of Headcanons, Poke!lock, Pokemon Crossover, aiwa-sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseLotion/pseuds/CheeseLotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wouldn't leave him. </p><p>Based on aiwa-sensei's Poke!Lock series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwa-sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aiwa-sensei).



In hindsight, the explosion should have been anticipated. Hodgens may have been a panicky madman, but he was no doubt a brilliant one in his own right. But once he'd been deduced and profiled, he was simply too predictable. So Sherlock did know that, as he chased the weasely criminal through the back alleys of London, eventually a half-working pipe bomb or some form of explosive was going to chucked at him.

He didn't expect it to be lit Syntax.

He also didn't expect to be knocked behind a nearby Dumpster just as a ball of flames and smoke hurled itself at him.

Shaking his head to clear his swimming, smoky vision, Sherlock's eyes met one of concerned scarlet. The eyes gazed into his for a moment, glanced over the rest of him, and took off running. Sherlock stood just in time to see a white figure disappear into the residual smoke of the blast.

He lingered on the spot where the figure left before restarting his chase, which was finished quickly as Hodgens hadn't been fast enough and had to stop to put out a fire smoldering on his jacket. Sherlock rendered him unconscious with one swing to the back of his skull.

As Sherlock was walking away and the authorities were shoving Hodgens into a police car, he caught a glimpse of white in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and again locked with ruby, this time at such a distance that Sherlock could see who they belonged to. A wild Absol, gender undiscernible from where he stood, sliding through the shadows like white smoke, matching his pace and watching him with as much scrutiny and curiosity as Sherlock had for it. They stared at each other as they walked, and once they reached the end of the alley, Sherlock stepped out into the busy street and the Absol retreated back to the depths of the alleys.

Sherlock pondered the Absol on his way home. The Pokémon itself was very rare, at least here in the city. What a wild one was doing here was anyone's guess, though Sherlock suspected it was released and didn't want to leave the city it very likely was raised it. It had saved him, as well. It made sense, though; Absol were creatures that could predict a disaster of any proportion, from a family tragedy to a natural phenomena that could take out a city the size of Rome. This one obviously sensed the explosion and rescued the first person it saw that would be affected by it.

In the end, Sherlock shrugged it off and set about his business.

Over the next week or so, however, he noticed a flash of white or glistening red eyes in the shadows as he walked the streets throughout the day. By the second day, he determined it was the same Absol. On the fourth morning, it practically greeted him at the door and Sherlock figured that it not only followed him there but it lived nearby as well. By the sixth night, he was leaving scraps out for it. The eighth night, it followed him not so subtly on another case, actually tackling and pinning the criminal as he cornered Sherlock and pulled out a knife.

That night, Sherlock left the back door open just enough for it to come in if it pleased. He walked into the sitting room the next morning to find the Absol curled up on his sofa, sleeping soundly.

He approached the Pokémon carefully. It opened an eye and shifted, but otherwise didn't move as he placed his hand gently on its head. This close, Sherlock could definitively say it was a female, as he'd been suspecting as females tended to be more protective of other creatures than males. She also trusted Sherlock, evidenced by her coming inside and letting him pet her, which meant that she did in fact have a previous owner and was used to humans. She was thin, enough that Sherlock could feel her ribs and vertebrae beneath the thick white fur.

Wordlessly Sherlock stood and walked into the kitchen. He threw together some things that appeared edible onto a plate, returning to the sitting room to find the Absol stretching and yawning. Sherlock gently put the plate in front of her. She sniffed the food before taking an experimental bite and then eating wholeheartedly. Still cautious despite her trust in him, a nature instilled into her thanks to her time living off of scraps and trash. Sherlock watched her eat, taking in as much as he could about her.

Her claws had been recently grown out- more evidence of a previous owner that trimmed her nails, a trainer that cared for her. She hadn't been released because of bitterness, nor had she known much hardship or abuse before her release. She hadn't shown any reliance on battling moves, not like a true wild Pokémon would. She hadn't been used for battling, then, nor had she been previously wild or else she would've reverted back when she was released. She was probably a pampered pet, a creature to show off.

Pity. She was really quite useful beyond show-and-tell.

A knock on the door made them both look up. The Absol went suddenly and completely on the defensive, jumping down from the couch and in front of Sherlock, claws spread apart and ready for combat if need be. Sherlock was just a tiny bit touched an impressed enough to give her a side smile. "Come in!" he called.

Mycroft's Persian stepped in first, tail curled and stance proud as always, Mycroft right behind him with his brelly swinging lazily on his arm and a file in his hand. "Good morning, brother," he greeted. Sherlock scowled and waved him off, going to sit in his chair. The Absol followed him, always making sure she was in between Mycroft and Sherlock and she never turned her back on the Persian as well- what was his name again? Octavius or something like that. Sherlock kept deleting it.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock drawled as he noted this.

The man handed him the file. "A bit of help," he said. Sherlock glanced at the Absol and let her sniff the file. She didn't try to rip it apart or take it from him, which he took as a good sign and opened the file. He scanned the papers inside.

"Why would you want me to stop a drug distributor? You were the one that put me in rehab," Sherlock said cynically.

"As you remember, you took cocaine. Daniel Clear deals in methamphetamine," Mycroft pointed out. Sherlock nodded, sifting through the file again. True, he didn't touch meth. It was too unpredictable, and the dealer could have made it himself, which meant it wasn't pure and therefore dangerous, possibly lethal, to take. Besides, it caused hallucinations, which was something Sherlock tried to avoid.

The Absol had determined that Mycroft and Octavius(?) weren't direct threats and was sitting beside Sherlock's arm, casting dirty and, if Sherlock didn't know better, deducing looks at them, her crimson eyes following their every move.

Mycroft smiled at her. "I thought you weren't capturing Pokémon anymore," he said, a hint of smug under his tone.

"I'm not. She's not mine," Sherlock retorted. She glanced up at him, ruby eyes glinting brightly. "I believe I may have been adopted, though. And I'm not a sniffer dog, Mycroft. There's no mystery, nothing that will come of it for me, and certainly no interest. Good morning."

He tried to hand the file back, but Mycroft left it on the arm of his chair. "Think it over, will you?" he said with that I'm-your-brother-and-you'll-do-as-I-say smile. He left with his Persian behind him, tail up and chest out as proud as can be. 

The moment Mycroft was gone, the Absol tugged the file down and started shredding it to pieces with her claws and teeth. Sherlock smiled at her fondly.

Later that week, the arrest was on the news. The explosion had taken out an entire city block and four police were killed, eight were injured, and one was in a coma. Sherlock looked at the Absol and she leaned into his petting hand.

"Good girl, Raven."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing out my vacation story for LetsWriteSherlock or doing something productive with my life, I've spent the day researching the psychology of murderous children and writing shit headcanons and fanfictions of other people's characters and fanfictions. Meh.
> 
> Also, up for Brit-picks and Betas.


End file.
